This invention pertains to filtering apparatus which includes a sealing device for preventing the escape of unfiltered fluids.
For some time industry and government have required clean rooms for using sophisticated electronic equipment, performing scientific experiments and manufacturing various high technology components. Devices such as electronic computers, and certain manufacturing processes tend to be highly sensitive to microscopic foreign objects and impurities in the air. Exposure to particulates can render these costly devices inoperative, requiring repair replacement. Thus the downtime caused by particulate contamination can be devastating to the profitability of a business.
Faced with these difficulties, operations have designed clean rooms utilizing air filtration systems for dealing with those problems. These generally consist of a pump, a mounting frame, a sealing device and a particulate filter. The sealing device prevents air from bypassing the filter and entering the clean room in an unfiltered state. Previously, two varieties of sealing devices have been utilized. Some manufacturers have provided a rubber grommet as a seal. Unfortunately, grommets tend to have memory and relax into a compressed position and do not continue to press against the surface of the filter. Another approach is to use gel seals.
Unfortunately, gel seals give off gases which can cause an number of environmental, manufacturing and health problems. Additionally removing the filter irreparably damages the seal.
It is the object of this invention to teach a pneumatically sealed filter assembly which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, recited above. Another object of this invention is to provide a device that is simple to install, extremely effective and very cost effective for filtering out particulates and impurities.